


Games People Play

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, goofy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair buys something for Jim, not knowing the monster he would create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games People Play

Games People Play - Patt

 

“Hey Jim, guess what I got you?” Blair asked excitedly. 

 

“I don’t even want to guess. What?” The grump answered. 

 

“A membership to Pogo for online game playing. Every week, you can play games, but you also will have three challenges to do. It’s for a year and I thought it would be fun for you.” Blair was almost bouncing by this time. 

 

“Blair, I don’t even play much Pogo, why would you think that would be fun for me? I’m not much on gambling and I don’t like card games, so what am I supposed to do with it.” 

 

A defeated Guide cast his eyes down and said, “Sorry, I was just trying to find something to buy you for fixing my car.” 

 

“I’ll give it a try, Chief. But I’m not making any promises.” Jim finally gave in and it made his Guide smile, big time. 

 

**Two weeks later:**

 

“Hey Jim, you feel like fooling around?” Blair asked hopefully. 

 

“Blair, I’m right in the middle of a mean game of Canasta, and it’s for my challenge. I only have two days left, I need to get the badge for it. How about when I’m done?” Jim replied offhandedly. 

 

“Sure, whenever you can fit me into your schedule.” Blair walked into the living room, leaving Jim in the office to play his stupid Canasta game and decided he would call Connor. 

 

“Hello…” Connor answered. 

 

“Wow, you don’t say Connor when you answer?” 

 

“Hi Sandy, how are you?” She asked. 

 

“I’m bored out of my mind. I gave Jim a membership to Pogo to have something to do with me sometimes and he’s going nuts with the challenges. He’s on that damn computer every time I turn around.” 

 

“Why did you buy it for him, if you didn’t want him to use it?” Connor really did want to know the answer to that. 

 

“I truly thought that we would be playing together. Doing the challenges together and so on. But he does them all, he’s a pig. I wish I never would have introduced him to Pogo. He’s a Pogo Pig. And speaking of pigs, he’s playing a game tomorrow that is called Hog Wild. It’s got flying pigs on it and one of the stupidest things I’ve ever seen.” Blair was getting into this rant, forgetting all about his lover in the next room, hearing every word he was saying. 

 

“Well, I suggest you march in there and tell him you want sex and you want it now. Simple as that. If that doesn’t work, then I would sneak onto the computer at night and finish the challenges myself so that he wouldn’t be such a hog.” Megan suggested. 

 

“Okay, I’m going to try it and see if it works. If you hear about a murder at Prospect Place, you’ll know exactly who it was and who did it.” 

 

“Oh Sandy, don’t be silly, you can’t do that. There are no phone calls and no internet in prison. What would you do without our nightly chats?” 

 

“You’re right, I’ll just maim him.” Blair teased. 

 

“Sounds good to me. Now go take care of business.” Connor ordered and hung up without even saying goodbye. 

 

_Man, those Aussie’s are bossy._

 

Blair got up and walked into the office to get Jim and drag him upstairs and found Jim sitting naked on the chair in the office. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” Blair asked, licking his lips over and over again. 

 

“I heard you talking to Connor and decided that you’re much more important than my Canasta game. I mean, how many red threes does a person really need in a lifetime, right?” Jim asked wearing a huge smile. 

 

“Right, come on, big guy, let’s go upstairs and get comfortable.” 

 

“I’m right behind you.” Jim pushed Blair out of the doorway and up the stairs to their room. 

 

As Blair started getting undressed he began teasing Jim. “Now, are you certain you don’t want to see how many red threes you can get on your next game?” 

 

“I’m sure, now get over here.” Jim bossed very well and when Blair joined him on the bed, he made sweet, sweet love to him. 

 

As they both got closer and closer to their climax, Blair was waiting for just the right moment and when he knew Jim was almost there, he yelled, “Canasta!” making Jim come harder than he had in a long, long time. 

 

“You little brat… That was uncalled for.” Jim tried to be stern but he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. 

 

“When you came did you think of me, or did you think about how many red threes you could have had?” Blair teased again. 

 

“I thought of you, but it did make me come really hard and I don’t know why.” Jim teased back. 

 

“Look at me lying here on the bed and think about my dick being five Aces and then as it gets harder, you can add an ace for each section of me that grows.” Blair was having fun now. 

 

Jim slowly pulled out of Blair and cleaned them both up and didn’t say a word. He then got between Blair’s legs and began to lick his cock very softly. “Yeah, this is worth at least five Aces.” 

 

Blair started to squirm as Jim began to suck on him and Jim pulled his mouth away and said, “Six Aces.” 

 

Blair was getting into it now. He started pushing Jim’s head down harder to meet his cock each time he took him into his mouth, but Jim pulled away and said, “Seven Aces, Canasta, no wild.” Then he gave Blair the best damn blowjob that Blair had ever gotten from him and all Blair could say when he came was, “Canasta, no wild.” 

 

“Oh babe, you’re always wild.” Jim teased. 

 

“This was a lot of fun, but we need to take more time out for each other and less time for Pogo, all right?” Blair asked the question but really didn’t expect an answer. 

 

“I not only will spend less time on the games, but we’ll split the challenges from now on. So we’ll both be busy on Pogo and won’t be feeling left out.” Jim knew this was going to work. 

 

“Sounds good to me. What are the challenges for next week?” Blair asked as he cuddled up to his lover. 

 

“Hog Heaven Slots and Cribbage and then of course our personal choice for a challenge.” 

 

“I hate Cribbage…” Blair whined. 

 

“I’ll do the cribbage and you can do the Hog Heaven, how does that sound?” Jim hoped this was going to work, because he liked Pogo and wanted to be able to play it now and then. 

 

“Sounds good to me. And how about we take turns picking the personal challenge each week? You can have this week, what do you want to do?” Blair asked, knowing exactly what Jim would say. 

 

“Probably a Canasta game, but maybe a pinochle game. It depends on my mood that day. Do you like either of the games?” 

 

Blair smiled and said, “As long as we’re spending time together, I don’t care what or how we do it. I love you, big man.” 

 

“I love you too. Do you mind if I go finish my Canasta challenge?” Jim was sitting up by this time. 

 

“Wait until I’m asleep, you big doofus. Then you can play all you want.” Blair pulled Jim back down onto the bed and they snuggled until Blair was sleeping soundly. 

 

Jim never did leave the bed to go play Canasta because he was cuddling with his main squeeze and fell asleep with him too. 

 

The end


End file.
